Cyber Dragon OTK
A 'Cyber Dragon OTK Deck' focuses on swarming on the field with powerful Cyber Style monsters such as "Cyber Eltanin", Cyber Style Fusion Monsters, and "Malefic Cyber End Dragon" with the use of "Limiter Removal", "Power Bond", "Super Polymerization", and "Polymerization" to achieve an OTK. *Note that "Future Fusion" is no longer banned in Advanced Format, however the card has a new "Errata" which slows the strategy down. * To Fusion Summon the Cyber Style Fusion Monsters use "Polymerization", "Super Polymerization", "Power Bond", and "Overload Fusion". * This deck utilizes many monsters that can treat themselves as "Cyber Dragon", such as "Cyber Dragon Zwei" and "Proto-Cyber Dragon". You can use "Inferno Reckless Summon" on "Proto-Cyber Dragon" when you Special Summon it from your Graveyard with "Monster Reborn" or "Call of the Haunted" to get three "Cyber Dragons" on the field (you can also Special Summon "Cyber Dragon Zwei" if it is your Graveyard). * Special Summon "Malefic Cyber End Dragon" after using the effect of Dark Hole and attack directly for 4000 damage. Additionally, you can use "Limiter Removal" or "Megamorph" (assuming your Life Points are lower) to deal 8000 damage, ending the game in most situations (you need a Field Spell Card on the field or in your hand to perform this OTK). * Activate "Cyber Dragon Zwei's" effect by revealing "Machine Duplication" and equip "Armored Cybern" to it. Use its effect to reduce its ATK to 500. Then use "Machine Duplication" to summon one or two "Cyber Dragons" from your deck and you now have enough material to Fusion Summon "Cyber Twin Dragon" or "Cyber End Dragon". * Special Summon "Cyber Twin Dragon" and "Cyber End Dragon" then you can activate "Limiter Removal" to have 5600 or 8000 (respectively) ATK a monster. * You can Fusion Summon a "Cyber Twin Dragon" using "Power Bond". Because of the effects of "Power Bond" the summoned "Cyber Twin Dragon" has its attack doubled making it 5600. Clear your opponents field and attack twice directly with the summoned "Cyber Twin". This adds up to 11200 of damage to your opponent. You also can use "Limiter Removal" to increase its attack up to 11200 points and use the first attack to destroy probably the only monster your opponent has on the field. * Activate "Future Fusion" target "Chimeratech Overdragon" to send all Light-Machines to Graveyard then activate "Swords of Revealing Light" or "Ceasefire" before summoning "Cyber Eltanin" to ensure that all of your opponent's monsters are sent to the Graveyard with this card's effect. Also, by activating "Ceasefire" during your opponent's End Phase. Cyber OTKs * Another OTK requires "Chimeratech Overdragon", "Future Fusion" and "Overload Fusion" which often resulting in a "Chimeratech Overdragon" with extremely high ATK points. "Future Fusion" is used to select "Chimeratech Overdragon" and sending a lot of Machine-Type monsters from the Deck to the Graveyard. "Overload Fusion" is then used to remove from play all Machine-Type monsters from the Graveyard to Summon "Chimeratech Overdragon" and attack for game. * Activate "DNA Surgery" and declare Machine then, activate "Super Polymerization" since it allows you to use your opponent's monsters for "Chimeratech Overdragon" and "DNA Surgery" allows you to use opponent's monsters for "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon," to clear your opponent's field for an easy OTK. * Use "Machine Duplication" on "Cyber Dragon Core," then fusion summon "Cyber End Dragon," "Cyber Twin Dragon," or "Pair Cycroid" or Xyz summon a rank 5 Xyz monster Recommended cards Monsters * Cyber Dragon * Cyber Dragon Drei * Cyber Dragon Core (search Cyber Repair Plant and special summon any "Cyber Dragon") * Cyber Eltanin (clear the field for direct attack or attacks) * Honest Optional: * Jinzo - Returner (quick access to "Jinzo") * Cyber Barrier Dragon (stall your opponent's attacks) * Cyber Laser Dragon (destroy powerful monsters) * Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive (Draw power) * Cyber Ouroboros * Proto-Cyber Dragon * Cyber Phoenix (protection for Machine and draw power) * Cyber Valley (draw power and stall) * Cyber Larva (stall and fuel for "Cyber Eltanin") * Jinzo (protection from Traps) * Galaxy Soldier * The Light - Hex-Sealed Fusion (help to Summon "Cyber Twin Dragon" and "Cyber End Dragon") * Cyber Dragon Zwei * Armored Cybern (destroy high ATK monsters and protection) * Malefic Cyber End Dragon * Machina Gearframe (search Machina Fortress and monster protection) * Machina Fortress Spells * Future Fusion (to set up Graveyard for OTKs) * Overload Fusion * Power Bond * Fusion Gate (use to Special Summon "Malefic Cyber End Dragon" from hand and to Fusion Summon more quickly) * Limiter Removal * Gold Sarcophagus (helps get OTK cards from Deck to hand more quickly) * Machine Duplication * Monster Reborn (Traditional Format only) * Dark Hole * Instant Fusion (Level 5 spam for easy Rank 5 plays) * Raigeki * Upstart Goblin (for draw power and consistency) * Cyber Repair Plant (search power) * One Day of Peace (draw power and prevent burn or "Power Bond") * Foolish Burial (put Cyber Dragon Core in the Graveyard to activate effect or fuel for "Overload Fusion") * Mystical Space Typhoon Optional: * Light of Redemption (to return your removed play cards to your hand) * Super Polymerization (use your opponent's monsters) (Traditional Format only) * Burial from a Different Dimension * Photon Generator Unit (if using "Cyber Laser Dragon") * Heavy Storm (protects against Traps when going for an OTK) (Traditional Format only) * Inferno Reckless Summon (if using "Photon Lead", to swarm your side of the field) * Photon Lead * Polymerization (so that you won't take effect damage from "Power Bond") * Fusion Gate (use to Special Summon "Malefic Cyber End Dragon" from hand and to Fusion Summon more quickly) Traps * Trap Stun (monster protection) * Reckless Greed (draw power) Optional: * DNA Surgery * Magic Cylinder * Attack Reflector Unit * Ceasefire * Solemn Warning * Threatening Roar (stalls) Extra Deck * Cyber End Dragon * Cyber Twin Dragon * Barbaroid, the Ultimate Battle Machine ("Cyber Dragon Nova" effect target) * Pair Cycroid (direct attacks, extra "Instant Fusion" target) * Panzer Dragon ("Instant Fusion" target) * Cyber Dragon Nova * Cyber Dragon Infinity * Constellar Pleiades * Number 61: Volcasaurus * Tiras, Keeper of Genesis * Wind-Up Arsenal Zenmaioh * Gear Gigant X (for when Rank 4 plays are possible, gives extra search power) * Gaia Dragon, the Thunder Charger (overlay on empty Rank 5 Xyz Monsters) Optional * Chimeratech Overdragon * Chimeratech Fortress Dragon (works well with "DNA Surgery" and against Machine-Type Decks) * Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack (if playing "Machina Fortress") Category:Deck Type